


Lace

by snarkysweetness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, PWP, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wakes in the morning to the sight of her black lace panties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace

**Author's Note:**

> I was one of the queens of porn during my HP fandom days and damn these two because they always lead to fluff and plot and yes. I’m amazed that I managed to not only keep this PWP but to keep it under 1,000 words, making it a drabble (which is harder than it seems). Anyway, enjoy, because I have a four-chaptered fic that is some seriously explicit-sex and since I’ve been working on it for so long I needed to give you all something as a teaser since I’ve been talking about it for so long. I’m also wondering if anyone but the wife will notice what I did here.

Her dripping wet cunt danced in front of him, taunting him, inviting him in like a cool spring on a scorching day in the desert. And he was desperate to have a taste. His aching cock yearned to be inside of her, so he could plow into her like a rabid animal, but the enticing, sweet smell of her arousal made the back of his throat go dry.  
  
His throbbing erection could wait; he was thirsting for something only she could give him.  
  
He pressed his nose against her drenched black lace panties and inhaled. His cock twitched as he nuzzled her, rubbing the tip of his nose against her slit. He wondered how difficult pushing the damned fabric away with only his teeth would be and decided it would be next to impossible. He glanced down at his chest where she currently had both of his wrists pinned.  
  
Having complete control of his heart wasn’t enough; she got off on having him at her mercy. He’d never met a woman with such a penchant for restraints before but he had no complaints; he was her willing servant.  
  
His eyes moved up to search her features but she was all but straddling his face. He groaned and brushed his stubble over the back of her thigh.  
  
“Cara Mia, are you intent on killing me?” He asked, his voice pleading as the vibrations of his words against her skin tingled against his lips.  
  
“Why?” She leaned down and her curly, blond locks cascaded over his chest before being replaced by her lips. He was both mournful and grateful to be free of the smell and feel of her but he stared up at the delicious part in her creamy thighs longingly. He just wanted to bury himself between her folds and lap at her until he lost the ability to breathe. Why was she being difficult?  
  
He groaned her name. This was not the way to treat a man in the morning; he was always willing to engage in foreplay but not now. If she wanted to take her time she should have let him wake up first, instead of greeting him with her cunt while straddling him in reverse cowgirl as she massaged his morning wood through his boxers.  
  
When he found out where she’d hidden the handcuffs he was going to make her pay for this.  
  
“Is someone having a _hard_ time controlling himself?” She taunted as she trailed her tongue over his pelvis. He bucked his hips, his greedy member eager for her plump lips and hot mouth. She chuckled against him and pulled up the band on his boxer-briefs. She held it for a long moment before releasing it. He hissed as it snapped against his skin. She palmed his bulge and rubbed, eliciting a string of curses from him. “Tsk, tsk, language,” she warned but he could detect a smile on her lips.  
  
She pulled back his boxers and his cock sprung free. Her tongue lapped up the few beads of cum spilling out from the tip and he pushed his hands free from her grip, unable to control himself anymore.  
  
“You fucking minx.” He grabbed his delightful vixen by the waist and pulled her back down to him. He fingered the lining of her panties, intent on pushing them to the side so he could taste her delicious cunt (he enjoyed this pair too much to tear them off), but she slapped his hand away. She nestled her knees firmly into the mattress before tugging her panties to the side, revealing her glistening mound.  
  
 _Finally._  
  
He wasted no time in running his tongue over her slick opening, moaning at the taste. It was heavenly, like a single-malt scotch, a vice he hadn’t indulged in since coming to this sleepy town. She was the only addiction he needed now. As he settled himself between her thighs he detected a hint of her shower gel and made a mental note to make having his way with her in there once they were through be the next item on his agenda.  
  
He moved his hands to grip her tight ass and held her in place as he took her clit between his teeth and sucked. She shuddered above him and replaced his mouth with her own hand as he moved to sop up her juices. He sucked, licked, and devoured every inch of her as she rode his mouth, calling out his name in a sweet symphony of passion. He indulged himself with her until he laved her clean. With her still writhing above him he used his fingers to spread her open before plunging his tongue inside of her. He thrust it in and out, fucking her with his tongue until she cried out in ecstasy, riding out her orgasm as a string of profanities escaped her lips.  
  
She let out a long sigh of relief before leaning down to take him into her mouth. While his long-suffering cock wanted nothing more than to fuck that pretty mouth of hers, he had other plans. Shoving her off of him and onto the mattress on all fours, he entered her swiftly. She clawed at the sheets but he was having none of that. He captured her wrists behind her back and proceeded to fuck her without abandon. He came too quickly for his liking moments later and released her.  
  
She collapsed onto the bed, breathless. He looked down to find his seed spilling out of her into a pool on her thighs so he used his tongue to erase the evidence of their love-making. Driving her to come once more was an added bonus.  
  
He lay back and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her sweaty temple and pushed her hair away from her face as his free hand trailed between her thighs.  
  
“Ready for another go, Princess?”


End file.
